


How Do You Get Spray Paint Off Of Concrete? - A Text/Chatfic

by Dark_Star134



Series: Not Finished [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Star134/pseuds/Dark_Star134
Summary: ~ This is making me feel bad and so I'm rewriting it ~Some of the boys know each other and some do not. All Taeyong wanted was to not have to text 4 separate chats.- Updates will be slow, but I liked writing this so hopefully not too slow- Shotaro & Sungchan are not in the chat at the start, but I will add them- This doesn't take place in any specific texting app, so imagine whatever- I picture them living in the US, but the chat is mainly in Korean. * — * will be English, - — - will be Mandarin/Cantonese- Previous Names: No Sh*t Sherlock & What Is Updogg?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin
Series: Not Finished [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025584
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is cursing. Some members live in apartments and some live in dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Chat  
> Gay Disaster: Taeyong/ TYLee  
> High af: Johnny/JNSuh

**_TYLee [Admin] created a new chatroom!_ **

**_TYLee [Admin] added JNSuh, MHLee, YTNak, and 17 others to the chat!_ **

22: 55

YTNak: Shit

YTNak: Anyone know how to get spray paint off of concrete

YTNak: Fuck wrong chat

CPLee: use vinegar

YTNak: Oh thanks

TYLee [Admin]: Ten why do you know that?

CPLee: no reason Tyongie~

TYLee [Admin]: that is not convincing in the slightest

TYLee [Admin]: and being cute will not get you out of this

DYKim: I beg to differ

DYKim: You wouldn't last 10 seconds if Ten did aegyo

TYLee [Admin]: no one asked you

JNSuh: Taeyong go study

JNSuh: or play your computer games you sad introvert

TYLee [Admin]: (｡ŏ﹏ŏ) why are you teaming up on me

TIMoo: because we love you!

DHLee: Hyung have i told you how much i love your username

TIMoo: 💅🏻

DHLee: Ew who taught hyung how to use emojis

DHLee: 💕 Love you hyung

MKLee: thank god i'm not the only one he does that to

KNQia: I understand that college is weird & many people become noturnal but I am not

KNQia: so please take your conversations to a chat I am not in

DYKim: please

DHLee: Since you asked so nicely

3:33

YYLiu: - GOOD MORNING BITCHES -

GHHua: - this is the korean chat Yangyang -

KNQia: - Yangyang, must you do this every morning -

YYLiu: - of course, Father -

KNQia: - I know I told you not to call me mom, but this is somehow worse -

CPLee: - I've taught you well, my child -

YTNak: ??

YTNak: why are people speaking Mandarin here

YTNak: have I been added to yet another weird foreigners chat

SCDon: - All of you shut up -

YYLiu: - Of course Ge -

YTNak: I'm still confused

YYLiu: - Kunfused -

CPLee: just go to sleep

14:23

JMNa: what day is it

CLZho: good afternoon hyung!

JMNa: that gives me a time but not a date, my dear Chenle-yah

JNLee: it's Wednesday Jaemin-ah

JMNa: this is why i love you

JNLee: it isn't, but continue

JMNa: Starbucks is open right now yes

RJHua: no

DHLee: yes it is

RJHua: i will drown you in the bathtub

DHLee: you'd miss me

TIMoo: please don't get arrested

JMNa: i'm coming to visit you Injunnie 💕

RJHua: don't

TYLee [Admin]: I like him

TYLee [Admin]: tell me your name, young one

RJHua: him or me

TYLee [Admin]: the one who sent the 💕

JMNa: Na Jaemin, at your service

TYLee [Admin]: I'm adopting you

JMNa: okay hyung ♥️

TYLee [Admin]: 💝

JNSuh: Taeyong, we've talked about this

TYLee [Admin]: Yes, and I decided that I don't have to listen to you

JNSuh: sigh

CPLee: did you just type sigh?

JNSuh: yes

YOJun: Taeyong-hyung do you know where my hairdryer is?

DYKim: why would he know

YOJun: he came over to my apartment the other day

JNSuh: why are you only asking about it now?

YOJun: i didn't have class yesterday

JNSuh: ah

TYLee [Admin]: it's in that box next to the couch

YOJun: left or right

TYLee [Admin]: left, I think

YOJun: thanks

TYLee [Admin]: you're welcome

16:45

JSPar: what is life

JWKim: A cereal brand

JMNa: wait really??

JWKim: Yup

DHLee: Huang Renjun, where are you

RJHua: what do you want bitch

DHLee: we're about to beat a motherfucker up

RJHua: who when and where

TYLee [Admin]: no one is fighting anyone

JNSuh: Why are you fighting someone?

DHLee: I finally convinced Mark that wearing nail polish in school was fine and no one would even notice

DHLee: some asshole noticed

DHLee: and he's going down 'cause no one is allowed to make fun of my best friend

JNLee: except you

DHLee: not important

DHLee: A homophobic asshole made Mark-hyung cry

MKLee: I did not cry!

TYLee [Admin]: no

TYLee [Admin]: fighting will get you in trouble

KNQia: I agree

KNQia: I don't know what's going on, but I agree with that statement

TYLee [Admin]: there are other ways to teach someone a lesson

CLZho: Now you're talking!

JNSuh: I approve

TYLee [Admin]: (・∀・)

CPLee: you've awakened a monster

JNSuh: Yup

TYLee [Admin]: PM me young ones

CLZho: can i come too?

RJHua: sure

DHLee: whipped

RJHua: shut your mouth gay

MKLee: aren't you gay??

RJHua: i'm demisexual

CPLee: what's that?

RJHua: look it up, i'm tired of explaining

JMNa: valid point

JMNa: but i'm too lazy

JWKim: It's like pan, but you only feel attraction to someone you have an emotional attachment to

JMNa: thx 💕

YTNak: ? What does that mean

DYKim: I'm not demi, but I think it means you don't get crushes?

DYKim: the initial attraction to someone you dont know

DYKim: they don't have that

YTNak: that's a thing??

RJHua: obviously

19:07

YOJun: Holy shit 🤣

JNSuh: What

YOJun: I didn't think it was possible to look at Ten and go 'yup he's straight' but

CPLee: ew

CPLee: that lady must've been at least 10 years older than me

YTNak: I always knew you were a sugar baby

YKWon: Sicheng-ge just guffawed

SCDon: - I did not -

YTNak: ¿?

CPLee: whether I am a sugar baby or not does change the fact that I am a rahing homosexual

YOJun: rahing

CPLee: you know what i meant

YTNak: so you aren't denying it

CPLee: money talks bitch

CLZho: Hi Gege!

YYLiu: you summoned a Rich Boy™

CLZho: I'm not actually rich

RJHua: your family has a house in both China + Korea, plus the apartment here that you live in with your aunt

RJHua: and none of those are rented

CLZho: you still won't tell me what that is

JMNa: an apartment?

JNLee: rent

YTNak: you don't know what rent is

CLZho: I kind of thought they made it up

YOJun: fuck, you are rich

JSPar: i've been to your house Chenle

JSPar: you're rich

DHLee: you got to go to his house?

DHLee: which one?

RJHua: the one in China

JMNa: you took my cousin to China 'o'

CLZho: He was sad :(

CLZho: it was over the holidays + his family wasn't visiting

CLZho: so I took him with me

CPLee: that's a power move tho

DHLee: damn right

CLZho: Ge, you're from Thailand

CPLee: so

RJHua: there's like 2 other Thai students here

RJHua: and they're both fucking rich

YTNak: you definitely didn't get into this school bc of your grades

SCDon: - He's right about that -

CPLee: - why are you taking his side -

CPLee: - i bought you food - 

YTNak: i'm not the only one who can't read that right

TYLee [Admin]: no, they're speaking Mandarin, Yuta

YTNak: oh okay

CPLee: oh yeah

CPLee: how did getting back at that asshole go?

DHLee: fine

DHLee: 💅🏻

JMNa: now i wanna get my nails done

DHLee: Mark can do it

JNLee: How is Mark-hyung?

DHLee: a little upset i said he cried but he's okay

JMNa: good

JMNa: i'm coming over

DHLee: will you get me coffee?

JMNa: why would i do anything for you

DHLee: i won't open the door if you don't

JMNa: Mark will

DHLee: not if i hold him down

YTNak: kinky

JMNa: kinky

CPLee: fuck, you beat me to it

DHLee: i'm not the one who fucks people in the bathroom with the door unlocked you exhibitionist freak

JMNa: no one said you couldn't knock

DHLee: it was a party full of drunk people

DHLee: anyone could have walked in

TYLee [Admin]: were you drinking, Hyuck-ah?

DHLee: no, just keeping the others from doing anything stupid Hyung

RJHua: you dared Xuxi to jump over the couch

RJHua: while holding a shot

RJHua: and not spill any of it

YYLiu: damn, I wish I could've seen that

JMNa: it was hilarious

DHLee: how are you typing?

DHLee: Isn't Mark doing your nails?

JMNa: he went to get nail polish remover and cotton swabs

JNLee: What colors is hyung using?

JMNa: he gave me a pastel pink and blue

DHLee: mine are rainbow

RJHua: because you're a gay disaster and you just have to announce it to the world

DHLee: damn gay

CPLee: huh 

JNLee: He says damn gay instead of damn straight

JNLee: because he's a drama queen

DHLee: 💖

CPLee: ah

CPLee: also, i went to Starbucks bc my sleep schedule is fucked up

CPLee: and the guy behind the counter was fucking hot

TYLee [Admin]: what did he look like?

CPLee: well he was tall

YOJun: so clearly your type

CPLee: duh

CPLee: brown hair, wearing a shirt with no sleeves

TYLee [Admin]: is that allowed in Starbucks?

CPLee: idk

CPLee: but he was ripped

CPLee: like I want him to hold me down

CPLee: he definitely works out

19:56

Chatting With High af

Gay Disaster: don't you work at the Starbucks on campus

High af: yeah

Gay Disaster: i always forget you've never met Ten in person

Gay Disaster: did you see a really short guy with black hair?

High af: everyone is short to me

Gay Disaster: he looks kind of like a cat

High af: the guy who ordered a ton of whipped cream in his drink?

Gay Disaster: that's Ten

High af: oh

High af: he's cute

Gay Disaster: yes, but he's also a mess

Gay Disaster: a gay mess

High af: pretty sure we all are

Gay Disaster: Doyoung's bi

High af: so is Jaehyun

High af: but we know who he prefers

Gay Disaster: shut up

High af: make a move you sub

Gay Disaster: but how do I know if he actually likes me ° ^ °

High af: either he's in love you or he's in love with you

Gay Disaster: that made no sense

High af: exactly like if he didn't at least have a crush on you

High af: all of us have at some point other than Taeil + the babies

Gay Disaster: (;ŏ﹏ŏ)

Gay Disaster: \ (> w <) /

High af: look

High af: Jaehyun may be an idiot

High af: but he's a nice idiot

High af: even if he doesn't like you like that, he won't lead you on or be mean about it

High af: he'll be cool about it

Gay Disaster: but it'll be so awkward between us afterward!

Gay Disaster: what if I make him feel uncomfortable

Gay Disaster: what if he doesn't want to hug me anymore ; ^ ;

High af: Jaehyun won't get hung up about feelings when it comes to skinship

High af: he's not going to suddenly not touch you at all just because you like him

High af: Jaehyun already isn't so much a fan of skinship, but he likes to do it with you

High af: that probably won't change

Gay Disaster: (⊙_◎) i am not ready for tjis

Gay Disaster: *this

High af: go get your man, Tyongie

Gay Disaster: ヘ（。□°）ヘ

10:13

DHLee: I am suing whoever just hit me with a loaf of bread

YKWon: 🤣

GHHua: - Shit -

YYLiu: - Hah -

DJXia: - Kun-ge is going to kill you two -

CPLee: - what happened -

SCDon: - Yangyang dared Guanheng to juggle whatever he picked from the refrigerator. -

SCDon: - Obviously, Guanheng dropped everything, but the bread fell out the window. -

YYLiu: - how did you know Ge? -

SCDon: - My roommate is Yukhei, whose boyfriend is Kim Jungwoo, Dejun's roommate. -

YYLiu: - oh -

KNQia: - You're all grounded. -

YYLiu: - you can't control us -

KNQia: - I'm your RA. -

GHHua: - Shit. -

KNQia: - Be glad I'm not telling your parents. -

DJXia: - Why am I in trouble? -

KNQia: - For not stopping them. -

DJXia: - I told them we would get in trouble -

KNQia: - Next time, don't let them in and you'll be safe if they do something stupid. -

KNQia: - Right now, I'm holding you responsible for them as long you provide them with a space to create chaos. -

DJXia: ಠ ೧ ಠ

JNSuh: where did a loaf of bread come from?

CPLee: I forget some people don't know Chinese

YTNak: not everyone is as weird as you Ten

CPLee: you're one to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone talked much, but that's kind of to be expected. They'll all talk more over time.
> 
> Mark is fine, and the payback may be mentioned in later chapters. I will also mention other groups/solo artists, so multis arise. Down with the homophobes & toxic masculinity
> 
> If you notice any weird typos, ones that aren't acknowledged in the story, please tell me so I can fix them.


	2. I Nearly Died!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raccoons are scary but Renjun is scarier

_**Chatting With JNSuh, MKLee,**_

_**YTNak + 17 Others** _

10: 18

MKLee: we really need a name for this chat

MKLee: and ow

TYLee [Admin]: what's wrong

MKLee: hyuck if you're going into the kitchen anytime soon, watch your step

JNLee: Did you drop something hyung?

MKLee: no

MKLee: shit hang on

YKWon: dude are you good

CLZho: did hyung die?

JNSuh: where's Donghyuck

DHLee: i'm in class

DHLee: Mark wtf

MKLee: i'm okay

MKLee: my lungs hurt

MKLee: and nose burns

MKLee: but i'm fine

TYLee [Admin]: I thought we told you you werent allwoed to cook

YOJun: breathe Taeyong

DHLee: did you burn something again

MKLee: no

MKLee: i'm cleaning it up

MKLee: go back to class

MKLee: i'm okay

CLZho: what happened hyung?

MKLee: i was drinking some water

MKLee: the first bit i swallowed went down the wrong way

MKLee: so i coughed and accidentally spit all of the water onto the floor

MKLee: some of it went out my nose

MKLee: ow

MKLee: it's gross

MKLee: but i'm still alive

DHLee: dammit

CLZho: ew

MKLee: pay attention hyuck

TYLee [Admin]: why do your lungs hurt

TYLee [Admin]: it sounded like you inhaled smoke

JNLee: coughing to get water out of your lungs hurts

JNLee: your diaphragm is squeezing violently

YYLiu: - your what -

CPLee: - I don't know the word in Mandarin -

YKWon: - it's the thing that presses on your lungs to help you get air -

GHHua: - diaphragm? - 

YKWon: - yeah that -

TYLee [Admin]: your sure you're fine, Mark?

MKLee: yeah

MKLee: just ow

DHLee: leave it to you to choke in the most dramatic way possible and give Taeyong-hyung a heart attack

DHLee: and before you say anything my class just ended

DHLee: so i'm free to clown you dumbass

MKLee: sigh

YKWon: poor Mark

YKWon: died not from his own mistakes

YKWon: but his best friend teasing him about them

YOJun: that sounds like a really bad poem you'd put on his gravestone

YYLiu: if they let him plan the funeral it would be

JNLee: Donghyuck wouldn't let him die

CLZho: he'd drag Mark-hyung back to life 

JMNa: yelling at him for even thinking of leaving him

CPLee: that's oddly specific

JNSuh: But accurate

CLZho: we've talked about it during sleepovers

YYLiu: there is no escape

CLZho: How do you know that, Ge?

YYLiu: I was joking

MKLee: you're not wrong

MKLee: hyuck holds a grudge fiercer and longer than anyone i've ever met

JMNa: You sound like you're complimenting him Mark-hyung

MKLee: um

DHLee: I do not just forgive and forget

JMNa: you're bribed

JNSuh: he's got you there Hyuck-ah

DHLee: Free food is awesome

JNLee: also true

CLZho: agreed

JMNa: a wise man once said " I agree, I strongly agree"

GHHua: that sounds like one of those surveys

GHHua: "check which box best represents you"

RJHua: yet more proof that Mark-hyung is an alien

YTNak: ?

JNLee: Mark is who Jaemin is quoting and Renjun believes in aliens

JNSuh: Jeno is our resident Dreamie-interpretor

YTNak: resident what-interpretor

TYLee [Admin]: the underclassmen 

TYLee [Admin]: it's a cute little name they came up with back in high school

TYLee [Admin] : they were so small and cute (*´ω｀*)

JNSuh: something to do with them sticking to their hopes and dreams as they get older

JNSuh: so they're our Dreamies

YKWon: wtf that is so cute

KNQia: - why can't any of you be that innocent - 

GHHua: - because we aren't -

CPLee: - touché -

KNQia: - It's your fault, Ten - 

CPLee: - Touché Kunkun -

DJXia: - what does that mean? - 

KNQia: - Don't worry about it, Dejun -

DJXia: - okay Ge -

YYLiu: - whipped -

DJXia: - i know where you live Liu Yangyang - 

YYLiu: - Ten-ge Dejun is threatening me -

CPLee: - Kun control your boyfriend -

DJXia: - we're not dating! - 

KNQia: - You're one to talk -

YTNak: I'm tempted to learn Manadarin just so I can find out what you guys are saying

CPLee: - My baby can't hurt anyone -

DYKim: you're too lazy

YOJun: figures you show up just to insult Yuta

Yangyang: - not a baby - 

GHHua: - says the one who sings German children's songs at 2 in the morning - 

DJXia: Hah

Yangyang: - your supposed to be on my side Guanheng - 

GHHua: - says who -

GHHua: - Kun-ge is the one who feeds us -

CPLee: - I've got Taeyong -

TYLee [Admin]: are you gossiping about me in Mandarin Ten

CPLee: we're arguing over who cooks better

CLZho: Donghyuck-hyung and Jeno-hyung cook really well

SCDon: Taeyong-hyung cooks well

YYLiu: where have you been Sicheng-ge?

GHHua: Ooo betrayal

DJXia: how do you know, Sicheng-ge?

TYLee [Admin]: we used to be roommates (*´ω｀*)

TYLee [Admin]: he barely spoke to me at all, so i thought he didn't like me but it turns out he was just shy

TYLee [Admin]: he had only just moved here from China and didn't know much English or Korean

YTNak: How long have you been here, Sicheng?

SCDon: About 3 years now

TYLee [Admin]: I figured out he was homesick, so I asked Kun to give me a recipe for something I could make that might comfort him

SCDon: I ended up crying

YYLiu: Damn, Ge

MKLee: that must have been horrible

SCDon: It was

TYLee [Admin]: But you're doing so well now!

TYLee [Admin]: meeting Ten has really helped you improve your confidence

CPLee: He's a quick learner, too

SCDon: - oh hush I'm not that good -

YTNak: If you want more help, I'd be happy to meet up and talk with you

GHHua: - is he trying to ask out Sicheng-ge? -

YYLiu: 👀

TYLee [Admin]: Yuta is from Japan, but he's lived here for 6 years

TYLee [Admin]: He's the language tutor I told you about Sicheng

YTNak: Doyoung and I do it for extra credit

YTNak: Confidence is a big part in learning languages because you'll never get better if you don't practice with people who speak the language

YTNak: If Korean is what you're focusing on, Doyoung might be the better choice because he's a native speaker

YTNak: I still make mistakes in both English and Korean, but it's okay

YTNak: Correct yourself and move on

YYLiu: Damn

GHHua: you radiate encouraging vibes

CPLee: inspiring

YTNak: <(￣︶￣)> I try

YTNak: the invitation stands for anyone else too

YTNak: I'm not tutoring anyone right now, so feel free to contact me

SCDon: Thank you for the offer

SCDon: I'll consider it

13: 20

CLZho: Damn this chat died

JMNa: am I high on caffeine or did I just see someone take a running start and do a flip over someone else in the middle of the street

JNSuh: street performers?

MKLee: i saw them too earlier

TIMoo: That's Jackson and his friends

JNSuh: oh

JNSuh: Tall, "i'm from L.A." Mark

JMNa: there's another mark

DHLee: it's a pretty common name

DHLee: there's at least 3 Marks on campus

CLZho: How do you know that, hyung?

JMNa: walking around yelling "Mark" turns a lot of heads

DHLee: several people answer when i'm only looking for (1) Canadian Dumbass

MKLee: why were you looking for me

JNLee: The time your phone died and you didn't notice for like 4 hours

JNLee: your freshman year

RJHua: Donghyuck was convinced you had either died or were ignoring him bc you almost always answer when he texts you

RJHua: the first one seemed more convincing bc your phone wasn't even receiving the texts

MKLee: oh yeah

CPLee: Damn

CPLee: clingy much?

CLZho: Um

TYLee [Admin]: that wasn't the best thing to say Ten

CPLee: it seems a little bit overbearing

DYKim: You didn't have to put it like that Ten

YTNak: sensitive subject?

JMNa: it's not really our place to say much

JMNa: but yeah

CLZho: kind of 

RJHua: better to stay away from the topic

MKLee: i didn't mind

MKLee: it was kind of the first time hyuck and i weren't within walking distance of each other at all times

MKLee: it was weird for both of us

CPLee: i'm sorry 

CPLee: what i said was mean 

CPLee: i forget that you don't know me and how i joke

CPLee: it isn't an excuse i know

DHLee: I'm fine calm down

CPLee: i'm clingy too

DHLee: thanks i guess

CLZho: ommygid

CLZho: fyckong run Ji

CLZho: its alice

YYLiu: Alice?

GHHua: From Wonderland?

YOJun: are you alright Chenle

JSPar: we found a raccoon

JSPar: we thought it was dead

CLZho: it isnt

CLZho: hel

JSPar: quit typing your gonna fall

JMNa: what are you doing??

JSPar: caling a wall

JMNa: caling?¿

JNSuh: you mean scaling?

JSPar: that

TYLee [Admin]: Do you need help?

JSPar: not if Cnehle will get over the dam wall

DHLee: the dam snack bar

MKLee: i'm going to the dam bathroom

YTNak: why is that relevant

JNLee: it's Percy Jackson

CPLee: it's mark and Donghyuck?

JNLee: they're quoting the Percy Jackson books

JNLee: it only makes sense if you've read it

YYLiu: Cnehle

CLZho: Cnehle

JMNa: Cnehle

JSPar: shit its thee hallyway

JMNa: does anyone understand this alien language

YTNak: Nine

JMNa: nine what

CPLee: *it's the hallway

YTNak: thank

CPLee: welc bitch 💕

TYLee [Admin]: we need non-gendered insults

CPLee: welc moldy gym sock 💕

JNSuh: what is "the hallway"

RJHua: oh that's where you two are

RJHua: the hallway is the hallway the asshole lives on

RJHua: his name is Ethan or something

DHLee: the homophobic asshole 

JNSuh: Ah

DHLee: we kind of found out which dorm he lives in and messed with his stuff

TYLee [Admin]: he deserved it

YYLiu: what did you guys do?

KNQia: don't tell them

KNQia: they don't need more ideas

RJHua: we put glue on his doorknob, broke his door lock 

JMNa: wrote "I eat ass" on his car

CLZho: I put gay pride flag bumper stickers on it (・∀・)

YOJun: Yong you're a genius

DHLee: we also found out which Starbucks he goes to

DHLee: Chenle is friends with one of the workers

RJHua: they agreed to mess up his order for a week after we explained why

JNSuh: You went all out

TYLee [Admin]: damn right I am

DHLee: have you guys lost the raccoon?

CLZho: I think so

CLZho: but now I've lost Ji

JSPar: hiding in the bathroom

JSPar: sexond stall from the end

CLZho: Same floor?

JSPar: yup

JWKim: Why are you hiding if you lost the raccoon?

DHLee: where have you been, Woo?

MKLee: i completely forgot you were in this chat

JSPar: that raccoon wanted blood

JSPar: it stared into my soul

JSPar: i'm marked for life

CLZho: Quit being a baby and come play video games with me

JSPar: come-ing

YTNak: that was wild start to finish

JWKim: I've been busy with work and classes

GHHua: - and making out with Xuxi - 

YKWon: - shut up -

CPLee: you, Doyoung, Taeil & Kun only appear once in a blue moon

JNSuh: that's because they're "responsible adults"

TYLee [Admin]: who've "got their lives together"

YTNak: and "you could too if you actually tried"

RJHua: ew responsibility

MKLee: ^

DHLee: Mark Lee you cry when you forget to turn in assignments

JMNa: damn overachievers

MKLee: doing my schoolwork does not mean i am responsible

MKLee: or that i enjoy it

JNLee: then procrastinate like the rest of us

TYLee [Admin]: Hey do not ruin his good habits

TYLee [Admin]: unless he is stressing himself out

TYLee [Admin]: then you have my permission to make him go have fun

JNSuh: Mine as well

MKLee: hyuck doesn't need permission to annoy me

MKLee: he just does it

RJHua: you miss him when he doesn't you Canadian Dumbass

TYLee [Admin]: 👀

CPLee: 👀 Indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of added angst there, but I don't want to make anyone be mean  
> Also, the payback has been revealed 👀


	3. NEw ThANGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are long overdue & I finally added the new kidz
> 
> This one is kinda short, but I can start on the next chapter right away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( - )) is Japanese  
> * - * is English

18:47

TIMoo: It's interesting how when you fall asleep in the sun for a long time, everything looks blueish when you wake up

DYKim: you fell asleep outside again?

DHLee: hyung, you need to actually sleep in a bed, not outside

DYKim: when did you fall asleep, Hyung?

TIMoo: A few hours ago

TIMoo: Best sleep I've had in a while

DHLee: School sucks

DHLee: go back to your apartment Hyung and take a nap

TIMoo: I already slept so I can study now

TIMoo: but I will go do it in my apartment

DYKim: Good

DHLee: make sure you eat something too

TIMoo: I will Hyuck-ah

DHLee: 💚

TIMoo: 💚

19:12

DJXia: I just got scammed

KNQia: What 

CPLee: your first Korean sentence

CPLee: and it's this

MKLee: how did you get scammed??

DJXia: I gave Yangyang money but he did not give me food

SCDon: - Yang that's kind of mean - 

RJHua: you and hyuck are way too similar for never having met

YYLiu: I make no promises

DHLee: I do buy what you ask, I just don't tell you where it is

DYKim: little shit

YTNak: damn what did you do to make Doyoung curse at you kid?

DHLee: I bought water for everyone

DYKim: everyone being 12 people

DYKim: and it was with MY money

DHLee: I asked

DYKim: you said " can I get drinks for everyone"

DYKim: I thought you meant with your money

DHLee: in my defense you left your wallet laying around

MKLee: a mistake i will never make again

JMNa: you've done it at least twice this month hyung

MKLee: *not around hyuck at least

JSPar: Today in public high school: 

JSPar: My classmates were talking about how to make it so you could theoretically fuck yourself

DJXia: I would say I'm glad I left that behind

DJXia: But they followed me

GHHua: at least you'll never be bored

MKLee: how would that work tho

JSPar: some kind of surgery to and I quote "break your dick"

CPLee: i've heard worse

TYLee [Admin]: of course you have Ten

DHLee: can I have admin for a minute Hyung?

TYLee [Admin]: Why

DHLee: I wanna add someone

DHLee: please? (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)

TYLee [Admin]: only to add someone?

DHLee: then you can take it away

_TYLee [Admin] has given admin privileges to User DHLee_

_DHLee [Admin] has added SCJun to the chat_

_DHLee [Admin] has changed User SCJun's nickname to "_ Soap Bitch _"_

DHLee [Admin]: I'm done hyung

CPLee: you can change peoples' names?

_TYLee [Admin] has removed admin privileges from User DHLee_

DHLee: hello soap bitch

Soap Bitch: *Hello LGBT Community*

MKLee: oh no

JMNa: oh yes

TYLee [Admin]: i guess introductions are an order

TYLee [Admin]: in order??

TYLee [Admin]: Johnny help

JNSuh: Fuck if I know

JNSuh: in order prob

TIMoo: State your Name, Age, Pronouns, & whatever else you wanna share

JMNa: and send a pic of you

YTNak: since we're adding ppl

YTNak: can I add someone

TYLee [Admin]: same rules apply to you Yuta

YTNak: yeah I know

_TYLee [Admin] has given admin privileges to User YTNak_

_YTNak [Admin] has added STOsa to the chat_

_YTNak [Admin] has changed User STOsa's nickname to "_ Taro Milk Tea _"_

_TYLee [Admin] has removed admin privileges from User YTNak_

YTNak: ((Hi Shotaro ( ╹▽╹ ) it's Yuta-senpai))

Taro Milk Tea: (( Hi Yuta-senpai!! (≧▽≦) Are these your friends?))

CPLee: barely

TYLee [Admin]: be nice Ten

TYLee [Admin]: ((Hi Shotaro! I'm Lee Taeyong))

Taro Milk Tea: (( Oh! I didn't think anyone else spoke Japanese (☆▽☆)))

TYLee [Admin]: ((I'm still learning Yuta-senpai is helping me))

YTNak: (( Ten also understands some))

JMNa: What Is This

CPLee: i haven't spoken Japanese in a long time

MKLee: dam how many languages do you know??

CPLee: say 5?

MKLee: holy

YTNak: ((Most people in this chat speak Korean and English, so I thought it would be good practice for you.))

Taro Milk Tea: Ok (人*´∀｀)｡*ﾟ+

DHLee: Why are you so cute

JMNa: How old are you?

CPLee: Anime Sparkles

YTNak: ((We're doing introductions. You can scroll up to see what they want you to tell.))

Taro Milk Tea: My name is Osaki Shotaro, my pronouns are he/him and I am 2000 line! (*˘︶˘*).｡*♡

Taro Milk Tea: [and here's a picture of me](https://images.app.goo.gl/A4hnDJyNDKpkZNPMA)

YYLiu: ohmahgad you're adorable

DHLee: (๑˙❥˙๑)

JMNa: we're keeping him

CLZho: i want one

YTNak: I feel like a proud parent

TYLee [Admin]: Johnny

JNSuh: i have no objections

TYLee [Admin]: ((Welcome Shotaro! You are my child now.))

Taro Milk Tea: I'm already Yuta-senpai's child 

TYLee [Admin]: ((Also mine too now))

YTNak: he was my kid first

Taro Milk Tea: I can be both

YOJun: it's better not to fight with Taeyong over this

CPLee: look who finally crawled out of his hole

YOJun: at least I look good

Soap Bitch: didn't spend all that time in the closet for nothing 

YOJun: Soap Bitch

Soap Bitch: Yes bitch

YOJun: *hi*

Soap Bitch: *yo*

MKLee: *wassup*

DHLee: ew

MKLee: 😎👌🏻

JMNa: Hyung it isn't worth it

MKLee: 🔥

JNLee: Damn, even Haechan's screams are perfectly pitched

MKLee: Worth it

DHLee: Fuck you

MKLee: if you insist

RJHua: who stole Mark's phone

MKLee: hey

JNLee: he's been possessed by Jaehyun-hyung

YOJun: i'm a proud dad

CLZho: everyone's re-emerging from the void to induct the new ones into our cult

TYLee [Admin]: almost everyone

YYLiu: - Kun-ge I caught Xuxi & Jungwoo-hyung making out in the bathroom again -

YKWon: why am I being bullied

KNQia: I hate it here

JWKim: No you didn't

YYLiu: No I didn't

GHHua: what sorcery is this

DJXai: I want some

DYKim: It is 9 at night

DYKim: What do you want

TYLee [Admin]: ah someone poked the dragon

TIMoo: We have new children

DYKim: We have enough already

DYKim: Send them back

Taro Milk Tea: Hello! (◕ᴗ◕✿)

DYKim: I guess that one can stay

Soap Bitch: *Hi*

DYKim: Lee Donghyuck

Soap Bitch: *Yup*

DHLee: Kim Dongyoung

TIMoo: Sometimes you have to cut your losses

DYKim: sigh

TIMoo: Alright, who's going next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung's classmates' conversation is actually something I heard in middle school. So glad I'm out of there. 
> 
> I couldn't add the actual picture, so I just put in a link
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


	4. the Disrespect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More introductions  
> (I do have stuff planned, but I wanted to get this out of the way first  
> Picking pictures is difficult bc it does things to my heart (｡ﾉω＼｡) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking so long  
> I have some fluff and stuff planned but my writing style is to try and have conversation flow as naturally as possible and still get some points in  
> So it takes a while (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

21: 23

YYLiu: I can go next!

YYLiu: I'm Yangyang, he/him pronouns, 2000 line & I also speak German & a lil bit of Spanish

YYLiu: [Ta da](https://images.app.goo.gl/nYu1prJeK36Juj8v7)

Soap Bitch: *Does everyone here speak like 5 languages*

JNSuh: *almost*

JNLee: I don't 

YTNak: learn mandarin if you don't want to be confused like me

DYKim: I don't know what's happening here anymore

KNQia: I would mute this chat but I need to keep track of my children

YYLiu: Father

GHHua: How could you betray us like this

SCDon: - You're all kind of little shits -

DJXia: - I am a victim -

GHHua: - Yet you help us anyways -

DJXia: I'm being blackmailed

RJHua: I nominate them for exposure

DHLee: Seconded

CLZho: Thirded

JMNa: Fourthed

KNQia: Fifthed

GHHua: Fine

GHHua: I'm Guanheng, but I go by Hendery, he/him pronouns, '99 line & I have Heelys

GHHua: [[Image]](https://images.app.goo.gl/q6F6HgaYYyhCBnWx8)

JMNa: i want heelys

YKWon: YEAH

YKWon: THAT'S ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS

Soap Bitch: Is everyone here ridiculously good-looking

TYLee [Admin]: yup

RJHua: - debatable -

CLZho: Don't be mean hyung

YYLiu: Prince Eric who?

Taro Milk Tea: You look very handsome ^ * ^

DJXia: I'm going next

Soap Bitch: *The floor's yours*

DJXia: I'm Xiao Dejun, he/him, '99 line & my favourite colour is green

DJXia: [[Image]](https://images.app.goo.gl/weCvhY1K2QB6efUPA)

GHHua: You have very strong eyebrows

DJXia: - is that a compliment - 

GHHua: yeah

DJXia: good

DHLee: dam

JMNa: Sssexy

CLZho: - go Ge! - 

SCDon: Let me do this so I can leave

SCDon: I'm Dong Sicheng, pronounced Su-cheng, '97 line, he/him

SCDon: [[Image]](https://images.app.goo.gl/dEJeXdXLX4s4FuZp6)

CLZho: that's an old pic, Ge

YTNak: what's different?

GHHua: he has darker hair now

YOJun: oh hey

YOJun: agemates

JNSuh: you sound so excited

DHLee: You're So Cute

TYLee [Admin]: isn't he?? 

TYLee [Admin]: (☆▽☆)

DJXia: - Now that we've done that -

DJXia: Yangyang, Hendery

YYLiu: you said my name

DJXia: - the ones who've emptied my fridge, you're coming shopping with me -

GHHua: i'm being threatened

DJXia: shut your mouth

GHHua: i didn't say anything

DJXia: - I'll be there in ten minutes be prepared - 

YYLiu: - Kun-ge we're being kidnapped - 

KNQia: - If you were to accidentally knock them off a cliff on your way, we'll mourn for a day then move on. - 

GHHua: - Keep us in your memories -

YKWon: - I want your Heelys - 

JWKim: can I have Louis?

YTNak: there are more people here?

TYLee [Admin]: why is Jungwoo getting Louis the cat

CPLee: whoever gets Louis has to give me their address so we can set up kitty playdates

JNLee: you have a cat?

DHLee: I want in on this tooo

CPLee: yeah you can come over and hang out with Leon

DHLee: yayy

JNLee: i have kitties too

JMNa: he has three and is very allergic to all of them

RJHua: but ofc that doesn't stop Jeno

DYKim: that is very dangerous and kind of endearing

MKLee: weren't we doing introductions

DHLee: I volunteer you

MKLee: um

MKLee: okay i'm Mark, he/him pronouns, and oldest of the Dreamies i guess

MKLee: [[Image]](https://images.app.goo.gl/9yA1Fkk78mnNfStz6)

DHLee: cuTe

RJHua: you look like a frat boy

TYLee [Admin]: no send the other ones

YTNak: okay, you're adorable

TYLee [Admin]: you smile more when we take pictures together (｡•́︿•̀｡)

CLZho: no matter what you say, you are babie hyung

MKLee: i do not deserve this disrespect

JMNa: when have we ever given you respect

DHLee: we've known you through your Red Velvet phase

DHLee: I've seen you trip over nothing

RJHua: several times

JNLee: respect is a strange thing hyung

DYKim: You all have no respect


End file.
